Precious Girl
by Onica278
Summary: Tadinya, aku berharap menjadi gadis SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, menikmati masa mudaku dengan damai. Tapi impian kecil itu hancur ketika aku diberi sebuah tugas oleh kedua orang tuaku. Sejak orang itu harus mengulang tahun ketiganya di sekolah, aku dipercayakan ayahnya dan kedua orang tuaku untuk menjaganya. Tapi, semenyebalkan dan semalas apapun dirinya, aku tetap menyayanginya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers bukan milik saya. This fanfcition and OC is belongs to me.

Happy reading, sory for the typo :D, dan karena saya gak mainan gamenya ada kemungkinan bakalan OOC (hehe, _gomen ne minna)_ , dan humor garing krenyes krenyes

.

 _Kenyamanan yang terkadang mudah terlupakan keberadaannya, tetapi ketika hal itu menghilang... kita baru menyadari seberapa pentingnya bagi kehidupan kita._

.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Aku mengetuk pintu Sakamaki Mansion. Sambil menunggu pintu dibukakan, aku membetulkan posisi tas ransel hitamku dan merapikan almamater sekolahku. Aku pun melihat arlojiku. Oke, waktunya masih cukup. _Yokatta ne..._

O, ya! Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Harada Sakura. 17 tahun. Tadinya, aku berharap hanya menjadi gadis SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, menikmati masa mudaku, jalan-jalan, karaoke bareng teman-teman, dan semacamnya. Tapi impian kecil itu _hancur_ ketika aku diberi _sebuah tugas_ oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Kalian tahu, _tugas_ itu maksudnya apa? Nanti akan kuberitahu.

Aku mendengar suara menderit dari pintu dan kepala seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ menyembul keluar, "Ah, Sakura- _san_!" serunya girang.

"Yui! Boleh aku masuk?" kataku.

Ah, gadis itu namanya Yui Komori. Dia manusia dan hidup bersama Sakamaki bersaudara. Aku tahu, pasti keenam Sakamaki bersaudara ketagihan dengan darahnya Yui. Aku pun sebagai vampire berdarah campuran bisa mencium darah Yui yang memang harum. Tapi, aku beda dengan Sakamaki bersaudara itu, aku ini vampire setengah manusia. Dan aku vegetarian. Vegetarian dalam artian tidak minum darah manusia. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja ada _sesuatu_ yang menahanku untuk meminum darah manusia. Entah apa itu, yang jelas aku _benar-benar tidak bisa_ meminumnya dan tidak punya _hasrat_ untuk meminumnya.

"Silakan Sakura-san!" Yui pun mempersilakanku masuk.

Aku pun langsung melenggang masuk, "Yui, dimana _anak itu_? Apa masih di kamarnya?" aku menebar pandanganku ke sekeliling _hall_ mansion ini.

Yui mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, Sakura-san. Aku tidak melihatnya. Padahal sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat sekolah."

Aku mencebik bibirku. _Mendokusai na!_ Aku pun memejamkan mata, mencari keberadaannya lewat energi yang ia pancarkan. Ah! Ketemu! Hah, rupanya _anak itu_ sedang di kamar mandi!

"Yui, aku duluan, yah! _Jaa ne_ ~" aku melambaikan tangan pada Yui, lalu menjetikkan jari dan seketika aku berteleportasi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yui dengan ekspresi terkejut yang lucu plus bodoh. Hhh, Yui...!Dia kan sudah tinggal lama di sini, masa masih belum terbiasa melihat orang berteleportasi? Nah, terus, selama ini, Sakamaki bersaudara itu kan selalu berteleportasi di depannya, dan dia tidak menyadari hal itu? Benar benar...!

Aku pun sampai di kamar mandi. "Oi, Shuu!" seruku pada seseorang yang masih berpakaian lengkap sedang berendam di bathub sambil mengenakan _earphone_. Dia ini mandi atau apa, sih?

"Ahh, kau lagi," ujarnya sambil membuka salah satu matanya dan melirikku dengan malas.

"Hoi! Ini jam berapa!? Kau mau telat ke sekolah?!" semburku sambil mendekat ke arah bathub.

Dia memejamkan matanya, "Berisik! Kau mengganggu. Pergi jauh-jauh sana."

Aku berkacak pinggang, "Tidak, sampai kau bangun dan siap-siap ke sekolah!"

Baiklah, kalian masih ingat perihal _tugas_ yang orang tuaku berikan? Yep, ini adalah salah satu tugasku. Sejak orang ini, Sakamaki Shuu, harus mengulang tahun ketiganya di sekolah, aku dipercayakan ayahnya dan kedua orang tuaku untuk menjaganya. Dia itu sering banget kabur saat jam pelajaran. Maleeesnya gak ketulungan! Makanya, aku di suruh menjaganya seperti _baby sitter_ , memastikan dirinya belajar dengan baik dan benar serta tidak kabur saat jam pelajaran.

Oh, ya ampun! Masa mudaku harus dihabiskan dengan menjaga bayi tua seperti dia! Wajahnya memang tampan dan enak dilihat, tapi kelakuannya itu tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya yang seperti pangeran.

Aku mengenal Shuu sejak kami kecil. Orang tua kami bersahabat, terutama dalam hal bisnis. Aku sering bermain dengan dia. Hmm.. mungkin kami menjadi 'dekat' karena punya ketertarikan yang sama.. yaitu musik! Aku dan dia sama-sama suka musik klasik, dan kami pernah mengambil kursus belajar piano.

Tapiii... bukan berarti kedua orang tuaku langsung mempercayaiku untuk mengurus Shuu kan? Kalian tahu, membuat Shuu berjalan dari meja tempat duduknya di kelas itu butuh kesabaran extra. Hahhh... menyedihkan sekali yah hidupku?

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahu Shuu, "Shuu! Jangan tidurrr! Ayo siap-siap ke sekolah!"

"Berisik. Sana pergi. Suaramu itu merusak gendang telingaku," ujar Shuu ia membuka matanya dan menatapku tajam.

"Makanyaaa! Ayo, cepet siap-siap! Mandi yang bener. Jangan tiduran lagii!" seru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Ya, ini lagi mandi. Kau saja yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu. Daripada itu, mending bantu aku melepas pakaianku," ujarnya dan kemudian ia tersenyum mesum.

Aku terdiam dan menatapnya. Sesaat kemudian mataku berbinar semangat, "Benarkah, Shuu!? KYYAAA! Akhirnya bisa ngelihat badan six pack Shuu! Yuhuuu! Sesksi banget pastiiii!" dan tanpa sadar aku mimisan.

Shuu tersenyum masam dan menatapku jijik, "Ah, aku lupa kau ini cewek mesum."

Aku mengelap hidungku yang tadi mimisan,"Jadi.. Shuu," aku mengedipkan mataku sok manis, "Mau kubantu melepas pakaianmu? Atau kita mandi bareng?"

Shuu langsung memasang wajah datar dan sesaat kemudian dia nampak terlihat mual, "Ck. Kau menghancurkan _mood_ -ku!" dia pun dengan ogah-ogahan beranjak dari bathub.

Ia lalu memandangku dengan heran, "Ngapain masih di sini?" ujarnya ketus.

"Lah, gak jadi mandi bareng, Shuu?" tanyaku masih mengedip-ngedipkan mataku sok manis.

 _JEDAARR!_

Shuu menatapku dengan _death glare_ yang sangat menakutkan. Sesaat aku merasa angin dingin berhembus di belakang leherku. Membuatku merinding ketakutan.

"A-ah, _gomen,_ Shuu. Aku akan segera pergi," ujarku tersenyum manis dan sesegera mungkin pergi sebelum aku berubah jadi abu akibat tatapan lasernya tadi.

.

.

.

"Hoo... aku baru sadar kau sekelas denganku," ujar Shuu sambil menatapku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Makanya, jangan kabur terus pas jam pelajaran. Masa seminggu masuk sekolah kau tidak menyadarinya, sih?" ujarku sambil mencatat pelajaran hari ini.

"Aku malas. Ngapain masuk kalau tahun lalu aku sudah belajar ini, bosan sekali kalau terus menerus diulang," ujarnya sambil memasang earphoneya.

Aku mendengus, "Makanya jangan bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?" ia menatapku tajam.

"Ahh... ti-tidak kok... aku gak bilang apa-apa tadi. Suweerr!" aku terkekeh kikuk.

Ia masih menatapku dengan mata lesernya itu. Aku pun segera menutup wajahku dengan buku cetak. Aku tidak tahan ditatap begituuu. Serem rasanya! Kayak ada algojo di samping.

"Kenapa kau ada di kelasku?"

"Eh?" aku menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Ia menatapku penuh selidik, "Seharusnya kau sekelas dengan Ayato kan? Kau seangkatan dengan dia kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau di sini?"

Aku tersenyum sombong ke arahnya, "Kan aku pintar. Makanya masuk kelas akselerasi. Memangnya kau?" aku berselohor.

"Ck. _Mattaku!_ " dia mendengus sebal.

Aku memeletkan lidahku, "Makanya jangan suka bolos."

Dia mendelikku tajam.

Aku mengangkat bahuku tak acuh. Lalu menit-menit pun berlalu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dengkuran kecil dan nafas teratur. Aku pun melirik ke sampingku.

He?

Shuu tidur?

Duhh, kalau sampai ketahuan _Sensei_ gimana? Nanti dia dimarahin. Terus diaduin ke ayahnya. Terus ayahnya ngadu ke orang tuaku. Nanti ujung-ujungnya aku yang disalahin karena gak bisa jagain Shuu. Huwwee...

Aku pun mengakali nya dengan menutup wajah Shuu dengan buku pelajaran. Sehingga orang-orang mengira dia sedang membaca buku, padahal sebenarnya dia tertidur. Aku pun dengan awas mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sensei. Untung saja Sensei gak berjalan ke arah bangkuku, sehingga ia tidak menyadarinya.

Aku pun menghela nafas pendek. Kutatap teman masa kecilku yang sedang terlelap itu. Ada apa dengan dia, huh? Selalu saja tidur dan bermalas-malasan, benar-benar tidak punya gairah hidup, yah?

Hfftt, kalau dilihat-lihat dia lucu juga kalau sedang tidur. Seperti anak kecil. Damai dan tenang. Gak ada tatapan dingin maupun kata-kata ketus. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil sambil menatapnya.

Aku pun juga ikut-ikutan membaringkan kepalaku di meja. Wajah kami dekat. Dan bisa kurasakan nafas teraturnya yang hangat. Kusingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang mengalangi matanya. Dia itu... dari dulu sudah tampan dan semakin tampan yah? Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu dengan cepat kukecup dahinya yang terhalang poni. Sebelum dia sadar, aku pun segera menegakkan badan dan kembali pada aktivitasku semula, mencatat pelajaran.

Ya, aku tahu, sejak kecil aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 _Author's Note:_

Haloha minna-san? Genki desuka? Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Onica278, author yang baru merambah ke fandom Diabolik Lovers. Saya benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Shuu Sakamaki sejak awal saya nonton anime ini. Apalagi pas adegan di kamar mandi *nosebleed*.

Setelah Shuu di posisi kedua ada Subaru. Saya suka karakter dia yang tsundere tapi ngegemesin :3 Mungkin, setelah fanfic ini kelar, aku bakal bikin cerita tentang Subaru. Hehhe... (padahal fic-fic yang lain belum kelar, dan belum tentu fic ini bakalan cepet update)

Ehm. Untuk chapter 1, sedikit aja dulu kali yah? Mau lihat respon reader. Kalau bagus dan banyak peminatnya saya bakal semangat untuk update. Kalian tahu nggak, bagi para author favorite/follow/review dari kalian adalah vitamin bagi kami. Pasti bakalan semangat atau seenggaknya bisa bikin kita 'ahh, ternyata ga sia-sia nulis sampai tangan keriting, ternyata ada yang baca' 'hooo, rupanya tulisanku gak buruk-buruk amat' 'ya ampun ternyata ada yang mau mereview, duhh jadi pingin cepet2 update deh.' kira-kira begitu. betul gak minna-san?

Jaa nee mina-san! Mau bobo cantik dulu (author nulisnya malem), bsk ada upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, takut telat bangun. Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Precious Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

Shuu Sakamaki x OC. Rate: T. Frienship, Romance, Supranatural.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers bukan milik saya. This fanfcition and OC is belongs to me.

Happy reading, sory for the typo :D, dan karena saya gak mainan gamenya ada kemungkinan bakalan OOC (hehe, _gomen ne minna)_ , dan humor garing krenyes krenyes

Cerita ini hanya dipublikasikan di blog dan akun Onica278 di

.

.

.

.

 _Kenyamanan yang terkadang mudah terlupakan keberadaannya, tetapi ketika hal itu menghilang... kita baru menyadari seberapa pentingnya bagi kehidupan kita._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoammm..." Shuu menguap ia pun mengucek-ngucek matanya seperti anak kecil baru bangun tidur. Kyyyaaaa, cute sekalii!

"Bangun, Shuu! Kau melewatkan jam pertama tadi dan sekarang sudah istirahat. Untung _Sensei_ tidak memergokimu," ujarku sambil melempar sebuah buku ke arahnya.

Dengan tangkas ia menerima buku itu. "Ini apa, Sa-chan?" ah, sudah lama dia tidak memanggilku Sa-chan (nama panggilanku waktu kecil).

"Catatan hari ini. Besok ada kuis, belajar yang bener gih. Kalau sampai nilaimu jeblok lagi, yang dimarahin bukan cuman kamu saja, tapi aku!" ujarku sambil cemberut.

Dia mendengus, "Aku juga gak kepingin dimarahin, kali. Lagian, konyol sekali orang tua kita. Ck, _mattaku!_ Berani sekali ayah menitipkanku pada orang sepertimu," ujarnya sambil memandang hina ke arahku.

Aku tambah memberengut, "Mana rasa terimakasihmu, hah!? Sudah dibuatkan catatan tapi balasannya malah begitu. Hfftt..."

"Memangnya ada yang menyuruhmu membuatkanku catatan, huh?"

Aku melotot ke arahnya, "Ya udah... sini... sini.. balikin catatanku! Uurgghh!" aku berusaha mengambil kembali buku catatanku tapi dia segera menjauhkan buku catatan itu dariku.

"Eittsss, kau tadi sudah memberikannya padaku. Enak saja main ambil. Makanya kalau bertindak dipikir dulu! Katanya pintar, rupanya lebih bodoh dariku."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Hahh... terserah, deh, terserah... Dah aku mah apa atuh," ujarku misuh-misuh.

Dia mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Hee? Mau kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan mau bolos lagi? Wahhh... gak bisa dibiarin ini..!

"Shuu, mau kemana?" ujarku sambil beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ruang musik, Bodoh. Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja," ujarnya sambil menatapku malas.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dia menganggapku sebagai orang yang lumayan mengenalnya, yah? Hmm, aku tersanjung!

Dengan riang aku membuntutinya ke ruang musik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengamati ruang musik yang sedikit berdebu itu, "Kudengar tidak ada murid-murid lain yang mau memakai ruangan ini? Ahh, bukan tidak ada, tapi mereka tidak berani. Seakan-akan ruangan ini kamu klaim jadi milik sendiri. Ckck. _Hidoi_!"

Dia berdecak, "Tidak usah menceramahiku, Bocah."

Aku memberengut, "Heii, aku ini masih tergolong tinggi, tau. Jangan memanggilku Bocah!"

"Bukan masalah pendek atau enggaknya," kata Shuu sambil tiduran di salah satu kursi panjang dekat piano.

"Lah terus apa dong?" kataku lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di depan piano.

Shuu menatap suatu titik di salah satu bagian tubuhku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya yang ternyata ... ke arah dadaku! Aku pun melotot ke arahnya, "Maksudmu dadaku kecil begitu, huh?" geramku.

Shuu tersenyum mesum, "Yahh... kau lupa, kita dulu sering mandi bareng*. Dan dari awal pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu kalau kau takkan tumbuh sebesar gadis-gadis lainnya. _Flat_."

(*Shuu dan Sakura waktu kecil sering mandi bareng)

"Kurang ajaarr!" aku melempar sepatuku ke arah dia, yang langsung ditangkap olehnya lalu dengan cekatan ia melempar balik sepatu itu ke arahku. Aku pun segera menghindar dari lemparannya. Ck. Sial. Sepatukuuu!

Aku beranjak untuk mengambil sepatu dan memakainya, "Lagian, dadaku juga akan tumbuh kok! Aku akan jadi wanita cantik, dewasa, menawan, dan berdada besar! Kamu pasti bakalan nyesel!" kataku sambil mencak-mencak kesal lalu kembali duduk di tempatku semula.

"Oh, yah?" masih dengan wajah mesumnya ia tertawa mengejekku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sabar Sakura... sabar... anak sabar di sayang Shuu. Eh.

" _Nee,_ Shuu," panggilku pelan sambil membunyikan salah satu tuts piano, "mau bermain?"

Shuu membuka matanya yang biru nan indah itu. Ia melirikku sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Beethoven Sonata op. 24 no. 5 'Spring', 1st Movement. Allegro," aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Kau bermain biola dan aku akan bermain piano. Bagaimana?"

Dia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya lalu segera mengambil biola dan dua buah buku partitur, satu untukku satu untuk dirinya. Dan kami pun mulai memainkan lagu tersebut. Dimulai dari alunan melodi yang manis dan menenangkan. Shuu dengan tenang memainkan bagiannya. Suara yang dihasilkan begitu manis dan menghangatkan, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dinginnya yang sangat serius ketika bermain biola. Aku pun juga memainkan bagianku dengan semangat dan ceria, menghasilkan nada-nada cepat dan berkesinambungan yang manis dan harmonis dengan alunan biola Shuu.

Entah kenapa ketika mendengarkan lagu ini, aku merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil, kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah padang bunga, dan melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana. Memberikan keharuman yang menenangkan dan manis. Angin seolah bermain-main dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang baru mekar. Sehingga membuat beberapa kelopak-kelopak itu terbang terbawa angin. Kaki-kaki kecilku seolah mengikuti kelopak bunga itu yang terbang entah kemana. Aku melompat-lompat dengan ceria seperti anak kelinci.

Lalu berbaring ditengah padang bunga dan menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan-awan yang sedang berarak. Aku pun melirik kesamping, kini Shuu kecil tengah berbaring di sebelahku. Wajahnya nampak damai dan merasakan angin yang memainkan poninya. Ia tersenyum dan terlelap di sebelahku. Aku pun juga ikut memejamkan mata dan merasakan angin yang membelai wajahku. Kurasakan tanganku ini digenggam oleh tangan Shuu begitu lembut dan erat. Dan aku semakin melebarkan senyumanku.

 _Shuu, andai kita bisa seperti ini terus._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mataku.

Aku tersenyum memandangi partitur di depanku. Kami sudah menyeselaikan lagu ini. Dan aku masih tidak percaya, baru saja aku mendengar perpaduan yang sangat indah dan manis. Ingin sekali kuhentikan waktu. Aku ingin selalu berada di saat-saat seperti ini. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang semakin menghangat di sini.

Ah, aku mengerti! Perasaanku ini baru saja tumbuh lebih besar dan dalam dari sebelumnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Shuu. Aku terkejut, Shuu nampak begitu terkesima. Dia sendiri terdiam dalam lamunannya. Tapi aku mengenal Shuu dari kecil, aku tahu di matanya ada guratan bahagia. Aku tahu, dia cinta pada musik klasik dan biola. Dan aku tahu, dia punya kemampuan dan talenta yang sangat besar.

Hanya saja, orang tuanya akan membatasi dia dan bahkan melarangnya untuk memeperdalam musik klasik dan biola. Dia dipersiapkan sebagai calon penerus ayahnya. Ia dituntut untuk memenuhi setiap harapan semua orang. Dia dituntut lebih sempurna dari siapapun.

Aku tahu, dia pasti lelah. Karena ia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Shuu?" panggilku.

Shuu nampak tersadar. Ia pun memasang tampang dinginnya. Ia mendengus, "Sudah puas, Sa-chan?"

"Aku sih puas-puas aja. Kurasa yang belum puas itu kamu, deh, Shuu. Lebih baik ikut konser saja," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Shuu nampak tertegun. Ya, aku tahu, sejak kecil ia memimpikan untuk ikut dalam konser besar dan juga memiliki konser solo sendiri. Tapi, aku tahu, itu hanya _mimpi kecil_ nya.

Dia kembali mendengus, "Ikut konser katamu? _Mendokusai na,_ " ujarnya sambil menaruh biolanya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baik. Sekarang ke kelas, yuk? Kurasa kita sudah telat lima menit."

Aku dan dia segera beranjak menuju pintu ruangan musik. Ketika aku membuka pintu, segerumpulan orang jatuh terjerembab di depan kami. Lalu dengan secepat kilat mereka berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf... t-tadi kami mencuri dengar... soalnya kalian bermain dengan sangat keren!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Yang lainnya ikut mengangguk. Dan aku bisa menangkap, di mata mereka nampak binar-binar kagum dan terkesima. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Tapi perlahan, wajah kagum mereka memudar digantikan wajah ketakutan.

"K-kami ke kelas dulu, yah! "

Berangsur-angsur dari mereka nampak menjauh dan meninggalkan kami. Kulihat ke sampingku. Ahh.. ternyata Shuu men- _death glare_ semua orang.

"Shuu!" aku menepuk bahunya pelan, "Jangan pasang tampang begitu! Berasa kayak ngelihat algojo tahu nggak! Mereka kan hanya memujimu."

Shuu mendengus dan mulai beranjak, " _Mattaku!"_

Aku pun mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan di sampingnya, "Tapi tadi itu, permainan biolamu benar-benar sangat bagus, Shuu! Kereennn bangeett!" seruku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Shuu memandangku. Dia berdecak dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ahhh, lihat lihat! Dia nge-blush. Aihhh.. lucunyaa!

"Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk. Duhh, gemes pingin nyubit pipinya! "Serius, deh! Kalau ada seratus cewek yang ngelihat kamu main biola barusan, pasti semuanya langsung jatuh cinta gak pake mikir!"

Shuu menaikan alisnya lalu tersenyum mesum kepadaku, "Lalu," ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau... juga jatuh cinta denganku?"

 _DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Ah, _kusso_ , sekarang aku terserang jantung. Maaa... tolong akuu! Kalau aku gak bisa mengendalikan diri, aku bisa-bisa nyosor ke bibirnya. Maaa... tolongg! Ada godaan mauutt! Hueee.. ganteng banget Shuu kalau dari deket!

Aku menepuk wajahnya, " _In your dreams, darling,"_ ujarku dengan nada sok tenang padahal jantung udah mau copot. Aku lalu meninggalkannya beberapa langkah.

Ia mengejarku lalu memiting leherku, "Dasar bocah sok jual mahal!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ekkhh... Shuu! Aku gak... bisa napas..." ujarku megap-megap.

Dia berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutku lalu melonggarkan pitingannya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Deru nafasnya yang hangat menerpa pipiku. Ya ampun jantungku bener-bener copoott! Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipiku. Lalu...

"Akkhh! Kamprett!" ujarku sambil menyentakkan lengannya, lalu mengelus pipiku.

Dia menggigit pipiku yang tembam ini, seperti anak kecil mengigit gulali! Yang benar saja? Argghh...!

Ia tertawa mengejek, "Katanya dalam mimpi. Tapi, giliran dibeginiin malah nge-blush! _Mattaku!"_ ia lalu mengecup pipiku pelan dan segera berlalu.

 _BLUUSHH!_ Dan pipiku semakin memerah.

"Hoohh, sekarang seperti tomat busuk," serunya dari jauh.

"Sialan kau Shuu!" aku pun segera mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Gimana? Shuu makin OOC kan? Makin gaje kan? Maaf yah... wkwkkw... ahhh, aku nosebleed sendiri pas Shuu nyium pipi Sakura. Tebak, kenapa Shuu nyium pipi Sakura? Tebak hayo.. wkwkkw... Oke deh, sampai di sini dulu yah? Jaa nee.._

 _Mind to comment and review?_

 _Btw, sori udah lama gak apdet. Soalnya laptopnya waktu itu eror jadi semua fie hilang. Termasuk plot yang udh dibuat sampai ending. Kebetulan chapter 2 dan 3 masih ke simpen di draft blog. Jadi masih bisa diinget-inget lagi aku bikin plotnya gimana. Sumimasen minna-sama, hountou ni sumimasen!_


End file.
